Toxic Bechloe
by 1800acabelieveit
Summary: Beca likes Chloe so what should she do about it? Bechloe one-shot based on the song Toxic by brittany spears. Just fluff :D *sorry for the sucky summary*


**AN: Lately I've had this song stuck in my head so why not make it a Bechloe one-shot? :3 I suggest listening to Jayme Dee's cover of this song ( watch?v=y_O7hRuhoP0 ) while you read this. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_I'll see you at rehearsals then?_

Beca smiled down at the message as she made her way to the Bella's rehearsal space. The message had been from a certain redhead named Chloe Beale. The same redhead she had been spending all her time with lately; The same redhead that had barged in on her shower in order to get her to audition for the singing group; The same redhead that she was how crushing on. She sighed as she ran through the list of why they couldn't be together in her head.

_1) Chloe is way too good for me. _

_2) Aubrey hates me and she's Chloe's best friend. _

_3) Chloe's good at the whole "relationship" thing. _

But for every reason not to be with Chloe, her brain came up with a reason why that could be good.

_1) It would make her want to be a better person and to be the person that Chloe deserves. _

_2) Aubrey doesn't actually hate me, she hates that I argue with her. _

_3) Chloe would love helping me learn all the relationshipy stuff._

Beca frowned and checked her phone as she stepped into the rehearsal space and dropped her bag on the floor. She was twenty minutes early for rehearsals- not even Aubrey showed up that early. She would rather wait in the practice room though, than sit in her room and think about Chloe. She had more room to think here.

The small brunette walked slowly around the room, noticing little things like the pictures on the wall and the training schedules and cardio routines. In the corner of the room sat a small guitar. As Beca walked over to that, she racked her brain, wondering why she hadn't noticed this was here. She had taken guitar lessons all through high school and although she was not guitar master, she could get through a song or two.

Beca picked up the guitar and sat down on the floor, her back to the door. She held the guitar in her arms and sat hunched over it, humming softly trying to get the tune of the song. When she finally got it, her mind was filled with thoughts of Chloe. She sighed, stuck on what to do and began to sing.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A girl like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic and I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic and I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think oh you're toxic_

When Beca finished her song she glanced up and was startled to see Chloe sitting cross-legged in front of her. Her face immediately flushed a bright red and she set the guitar aside, taking great interest in her fingernails. When she glanced up again she saw that Chloe was smiling at her.

"Um… Hi?" Beca said, her words coming out more as a question. She knew that in that moment, the way she felt about Chloe was obvious and she swallowed when Chloe started crawling towards her, stopping right in front of Beca, her red hair falling in a curtain around them.

"Hi yourself," she said before gently placing her lips on Beca's. Before Beca could process what was happening someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

Beca immediately pulled back, her face an even brighter red than before and when Beca shot a quick glance at Chloe, she could see the girl, whose cheeks were far less flushed than Beca's, trying to hold back a laugh. She looked up and met the eyes of an unimpressed Aubrey and the shocked faces of the other Bella's. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"I'm just… um… going to um… go outside for a um… minute…" Beca said visibly flustered. She would have been happy to sink into the ground right then. She brushed past the other girls and flopped down in the grass outside, covering her face with her hands. After a minute she could feel someone pulling her hands away from her face. She looked up to see Chloe smiling at her.

Chloe leaned down to Beca and stopped right before their lips met to whisper something.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic and I'm slipping under…_


End file.
